Romeo and Juliet: The Love That Never Was
by Jack Russel
Summary: Valentines Special: Romeo and Juliet love each other but are allowed to see each other. Will their love succeed in the end?


Romeo and Juliet: The Love That Never Was

Romeo was a writing a love poem for his love Juliet and he was writing very well. But than he got stuck with wtiers bloc and cold not think of what to write next. But than he saw a beatifull bird and he desided to describe Juliet as loking like one.

But Just than Romeo's father kicked dow the door and burt it in a fire. "YOU WILL NOT RITE POEMS TO JULLIET" Romeo's father yelled "She is the her family are the enermy and that make her the enermy" Romeros Father shouted again.

"Now come son lets look at the war plans and plan an atack against them" Romeo's father said to Romeo. So they did and Romero tried to sound happy when realy he was sad :(. After he was made to lok at the plans he whent to his room.

He was their for a while when he herd a bang and loked out side his window and saw Juliet. He was very high up so it would take him to long to take the stair as their were to many. So he jumped out off the window and landed on his feat.

Romeo and Julietr than talked and walked. They walked round all of Venince which is were they livered and had a good time. They whent round the musems and art gallyries and befor they whent home they had sax.

After a good time they new they had to go home. So they promised to sea eacth over again and hug.

Meanwhile

Meril Nallren was loking at her computer and doing tests she. Meril Nallren who is was an elf and a agent from the future loking for the evil war criminals Commander Black and Dr Rain who had escaped in the past and was hiding some were in venivce in the past.

Meril Nallren was a walking down the street of venince and took a boat to were she thinked that they were. But they werent there so she whent rounded all the islands in venice including the most evil one and loked round them all and evan did computer scans but she didn't find nothing.

So Meril Nallren haeded back to her apartment but on the way their she saw Romero and Juliet Kissing but also loking sad.

So Meril Nallren whent up to them and said "What is wrong" to Romero and Juliet. "We are in love but we are not allowed to sea each over cause our famerlyes are at war" they said to Meril Nallren.

"Ill take your latters to each other and find yo seacrate locations so you can meat each over in privite" Meril Nallren said. "Thats a great idea Meril Nallren" Romeo and Juliate said to Meril Nallren. They all agreed on idea and whent home.

Meanwhile

A guy was walking down a dogey ally he had to find his watch that he had lost down there. "Wheres my watch, were is that watch" He said to self. Bu just than a dinnosore jumped out of a building and killered him and ate him.

The next day.

Meril Nallren gutn up and got Romeo lettfor Juliet and gaver it to her she than got her letter and gave it romeo.

Meril Nallren was stateing to Think that the criminals wernt hear but than she herd the news that said "Man killered by dinnosore". "Dinnosore solgers had not been inverted in the medievil time" Meril Nallren said to self "They must bee hear" Meril Nallren said to self again.

So Meril Nallren whent to the police and asked them what they no about the murder and they said they don't no. So Meril Nallren whent somewere else and did more investigatons. Meril Nallren looked around moar ilands and buildings.

Meril Nallren than had lunch and cause she was in Vennice, Itally she had a pizza and garlic bread. She than saw a guy with suit on that had the symbol of the evil on it. So left the restrunt and folowed him he got a boat so she got on and folowed to a evil loking werehouse and whent in.

"Tis is were they should be" Meril Nallren said to self but she loked around and saw nothing. The next weeks she arranged moar seacrate meetings beatween Romero and Julite and they loved eacher over very much.

Than on day they said that they whanted to have marrie in a seacrate weddin so Meril Nallren arranged that. But she than gut a leeter the next day and it sayed

Dear Meril Nallren

I no about the evil men yoy are loking for and I can bring yo to them. Meat me on Valintine knight.

From Count Von Death, evil Count of Venince

"But that is when Romreo and Julite are going to marrie" Meril Nallren said to self "I will have to make sore they marrie and defate the evil villans as well" Meril Nallren said to self again.

Valintines Knight

Meril Nallren whent to the counts house and saide "I am hear where are tey" Meril Nallren said with brave. Than Count Von Death said "whould yo like a dring first". So they had red whine but it was a trick and tere was a comical in the whine that made Meril Nallren uncontous,

She the roke up hang above a dinnosores rex. "i going eat yoy Meril Nallren" the dinnosores rex said with mad. Than Meril Nallren sore count Von death, Commander Black and Dr Rain luthing evily.

"I was woking along them all a long" Said Count Von Death, "You are going to dye Meril Nallren" said Commander Black while stroking her guns, "tis will be the besat deth evar" luthed Dr Rain with his crazy hair.

"On mah mark hunchback asistent Rendore" Dr Rain said with evil "Yes mathser" Rendore sayed and pulled the leather to let the dinnosores rex to kill Meril Nallren.

The Evil guys were all luthing whent Meril Nallren saw the dinnosores rex had a mind control divce attached to it. So Meril Nallren sawng and noked it of and at teh same time the dinnosores rex bit the rope and Meril Nallren esacped.

The dinnosores rex than started to rampage "HES FREE HES FREE" Screamed Rendore with fear but the dinnosores rex trode on him and killered him. "Yo will all dye now" the dinnosores rex roredred.

So Count Von Death, Comader Black and Dr Rain ran to escape and Meril Nallren ran after them. They guut on a boat so Meril Nallren got on antoher one and chased after them.

Meanwill the Dinnosoress rex was rampageing thought venice and blowing up buildings with his feat and lazyer guns and rocket lunchers that were attached to his head. "RUN RUN RUN EVERBODY RUN" Yelleded the town cryer as the place was being all destoryeded and blown up.

The rockets, laysers and nulcear war heades destroyed many ilands asswell even the evil one was blown up. The police tried to stop him in hot air baloons but the dinosoress rex just ate them out of the sky.

The dinnosores rex than sore a building and said "Lunch time" and ate it hole. Vennice was being a destoryed and Romero ran to Julliet and said "we have to get out of hear". So the ran to escae but the dinosores rex trode on Julliete with his feat. "Take that punney humen" the Dinnosores rex luthed.

The evil guys were scapeing ans the dinnosores rex was sill destroying vennice. "How will I stop them" Meril Nallren said out lond but than she had a plan.

Meril Nallren jummped on to the enrmy boat and steered it into a building and started fighting Cont Von Death, Comader Black and Dr Rain. They forted for a tough battle for a very long time but than Meril Nallren put them under avest.

"You a charged with being evil" Meril Nallren sayed "and will go to jail for along time!" Meril Nallren sayed again. She than then saint Commader Black and Dr Rain to the future to be charged and sent to Count Von Death to the Vennice Jail.

"Untill next time Meril Nallren" Cont Von Death, Comader Black and Dr Rain saided because the new they whould fight again.

Meril Nallren "Now I half to make sure Romeo and Juliet Marrie" and ran to get there on time.

Romeo ran up to Juliet wheare she lay crushed from the dinnosores rexs feat. "Juliet wake up" Romeo yelleded but she was the DEAD!111 "NOOOOOOO" Romeo screamed and dyed.

Meril Nallren ran up and saw that they had both dyed and saw the dinnosores rex struting of said "Why is the world so un fair" Meril Nallren saided with sad.

Meril Nallren than buried them and put a statue on there grave with writing writen on it that sayed "Romeo and Juliet: The Love That Never Was".

The mayor of Venice than came out and gave Meril Nallren medals for saving Vennice and they built a statue that said on it "Vennice the city that survived a dinnosores rex attack".

Meril Nallren than whent back to the future and everbody waved her with cheers and tears and when Meril Nallren got back to the future she saw the satues were some of the most famous in the world.

Meril Nallren then was happy that everbody was happy now that the past, future and present were safe ... for now.

The Ende


End file.
